sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 001
The Quest Begins Life is nasty, brutish, and short. The One God is infiltrating the sacred isle of Seron, trying to stamp out the worship of the Gods of old. War rages across the island, as men seek to take advantage of the confusion to carve out new territories for their clans and destroy old foes. The slaves are in turmoil, and prayers go unanswered. With their allies the dwarves, a small group of like-minded heroes is tasked with the impossible; to drive out the One God and restore peace to Seron. Will they die as heroes? Will they shirk their task and pursue power and glory for the betterment of themselves or their clan? Will they triumph over the invaders and gain eternal renown? Only the Gods know. Player Characters Involved *Gryfhild Völundson the Fey Blooded Cloistered Cleric played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian played by Greg *Brydd Hjarta the Jormung Human Sorcerer played by Jason An Auspicious Meeting After being recruited and traveling to some abandoned ruins near the Fjord of Tears (Gryf on his own and Esbjörn and Brydd together), the three heroes were instructed that they had been chosen to assist their clan and the people of Seron to drive the One God from the land and stamp out those that follow him. The three priests who stood before them were Law Speakers, and each hero had been recruited by a different priestly order: * Esbjörn was recruited by the Red Robes, those who wear the mask of joy * Brydd was recruited by the White Robes, those who wear the mask of rage * Gryfhild was recruited by the Green Robes, those who wear the mask of anguish The Law Speakers told the heroes that the One God's followers had been active in the area of Odin's (Wotan's) Heart. Each priest offered suggestions on ways in which the heroes could investigate what they were up to. At the same time, they warned the party that they must keep their task a secret and only reveal their purpose to those they trust. First, the White priest spoke. He informed them that there are many heroes like them working to destroy the One God, but their enemies have agents everywhere. To demonstrate that fact, a traitor (one who bore the brand of the One God) was tied to a stake and executed by way of the blood eagle. The White priest goes on to tell them that it might be wise to consult with the mountain hermit Ornolf who lives in the mountains near Odin’s Heart. He also gave the party a map of the local area. Next, the Red priest gives them a scroll to retrieve an item of great power that may aid them on their quest. They are to take a ship down the Varde River to Geatling Fjord and find the ruins of Raen’s Arm Ring near the village of Raendale. The priest hands the scroll to Esbjörn (who later finds he cannot read it). Brydd discovers the scroll contains both the instructions for a ritual to be carried out at the ruins of Raen's Arm Ring and an arcane incantation to be cast as part of that ritual. The caster must stand in the center of the ruins at sunset, and draw the God Rune symbolizing the goddess Raen in his own blood. After that is complete, he must cast the spell contained within the scroll. The scroll gives no hint as to what will happen when the ceremony is complete. Finally, the Red Priest warns the party that such items sometimes come with a price and that things are not always as they seem. The endless battle between fire and ice continues to play out, and neither side has much regard for Midgard. Finally, the Green priest suggests the party go to the Firehand Stronghold and ask for the aid of Motsignir, the self-styled king of the dwarves. The dwarves may know more about who their enemies are, as they hold vast knowledge and live in the mountains. He warns the players that the dwarves (especially the king) are prickly and easily offended. He also warns them the dwarves are in an endless struggle with the dark dwarves (the duergar) and the king may not warm up to them easily as they have suffered heavy losses as of late. After speaking with the priests and accepting their mission, the party meets their guide, an old merchant named Rigg with an easy smile and a mouth full of gold teeth. Rigg's companion is an old and sickly wolf named Vungar. In addition, four old warriors seek permission to accompany the party on their quest, in the hopes they will be killed and be allowed to enter Valhalla. Gryf agrees, and the four old warriors (Dagfinn, Berger, Gudbrand, and Frolee) act as bondsman for the young noble. The party decides that first they will journey to Raendale and retrieve the item as the Red priest suggested. They venture out on a small ship traveling west on the Varde River. On the walk to the ship, Esbjörn reluctantly agrees to carry Rigg's old wolf Vungar. The first chapter ends with the party and their companions drinking (somewhat) amicably on the ship as they slowly float down river towards the Geatling Fjord. Rigg holds little stock in the word of the priests, and finds the mission the heroes have undertaken somewhat comical. The old warriors accompanying the party are just happy to have the opportunity to die in battle. The wolf sleeps. The quest has begun. Little do the heroes know the hardships that are soon to follow... NEXT